marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6 (Film)
| next = }} Big Hero 6 is an upcoming film from Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film marks the first Marvel animated movie released in theaters and first Disney animated Marvel film. Story In their announcement statement, Disney stated: :From Walt Disney Animation Studios comes "Big Hero 6," an action comedy adventure about brilliant robotics prodigy Hiro Hamada, who finds himself in the grips of a criminal plot that threatens to destroy the fast-paced, high-tech city of San Fransokyo. With the help of his closest companion—a robot named Baymax—Hiro joins forces with a reluctant team of first-time crime fighters on a mission to save their city. Inspired by the Marvel comics of the same name, and featuring comic-book style action and all the heart and humor audiences expect from Walt Disney Animation Studios, the CG-animated "Big Hero 6" hits theaters in 3D on November 7, 2014. More details were revealed at the 2013 Disney D23. The movie will follow and his inflatable robot , who Hiro "mechs" out into a superhero robot. They join fellow crime fighters , , , and . Their mission is to save from an underworld plot. Cast In an interview with Bostinno, T. J. Miller confirmed he was voicing a character, the first confirmed actor.Q&A with Comedian TJ Miller, Mark Wahlberg's Next On-Screen BFF at Bistinno Rotoscoppers later confirmed he was playing Fred, a weird and quirky filmmaker. Miller said of the role, "I'm in Disney's 'Big Hero 6,' which will be their big release this Thanksgiving. It ranges, usually it’s the stoner-slacker, or you know, a guy who is very immature. Immature but confident." Fred originally volunteered to be a test subject for the the robot experiments by Tadashi, but then stuck around to help the Tech Lab research team with their projects. Miller confirmed the role on his Twitter page, though since removed the tweet.Comedian TJ Miller is First Voice Actor Announced for Disney’s ‘Big Hero 6′ – He’s Voicing Fred! at Rotoscopers Jamie Chung's biography on NBC's website was changed to include the film on her upcoming projects. While it was since taken down it can still be seen in Google Cache.Jamie Chung NBC Biography at Google Cache It is rumored she will play GoGo Tomago.Jamie Chung Next to Not Be Announced for ‘Big Hero 6′ at Stitch Kingdom The day after Chung's announcement, The Wrap revealed that Maya Rudolph had signed on for a lead role. The site reached out to Disney, but the representative did not respond for a comment.Disney's ‘Big Hero 6' Adds Maya Rudolph to Top-Secret Voice Cast (Exclusive) at The Wrap As of yet, there is no official word from Disney or Marvel on the cast. Animation The film will be animated by the Walt Disney Animation Studios in computer generated imagery and presented in 3D. Background Big Hero 6 was a series started by Steven T. Seagle and Duncan Rouleau in 1998. After Disney's purchase of Marvel, many within the company began looking through Marvel's history for projects to work on in an effort to revitalize the Disney brand. Director Don Hall said, "I was looking for something on the obscure side, which would give us more license to make it our own."Disney is reanimated with 'Frozen,' 'Big Hero 6' at LA Times The film will go into production after Disney's ''Frozen'' for a 2014 release. Don Hall approached John Lasseter and proposed the project. Lasseter approved the project for development. They felt that the elements of a child hero and humor fit within Disney. The obscurity of the piece allowed Hall to interpret and revise various elements of the comics. Disney Animation Meets Marvel Comics With ‘Big Hero 6′ at Yahoo Joe Quesada stated, "The storytelling aspects are very frenetic, very visceral. It takes tropes of Japanese culture, manga, anime. There are giant dinosaurs that invade a city, big robots, youth fashion, cutesy stuff in the vein of Hello Kitty." The film is currently in the early stages of development. Disney Animation teams up with Marvel for 'Big Hero 6' -- BREAKING at Entertainment Weekly In the comics, Big Hero 6 is a superhero team formed by the Japanese government, similar to the Avengers. The original six members of the team were Sunfire, Silver Samurai, Hiro, Honey Lemon, Baymax, and GoGo Tomago. Later members included Ebon Samurai, Sunpyre, Wasabi-No-Ginger, and Fred. However, rights to Sunfire, Silver Samurai, and most likely Sunpyre belong to Fox as part of the X-Men-related characters and likely would not be included in a Marvel-Disney production. Silver Samurai already appeared in the film ''The Wolverine''. However, the character of Quicksilver has been stated to appear in both ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' and ''The Avengers'' sequelHero Worship: The Saga of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver at IGN, hinting that the two studios are willing to share characters. The film was formally announced on May 9, 2013 for a November 7, 2014 release date.Announcing “Big Hero 6”—Coming 2014 from Walt Disney Animation Studios at Disney Insider Kristina Reed will produce. NEWS – OWA: Walt Disney Animation’s “Big Hero 6″ at Its On The Grid In regards to the design, Hall stated, "Marvel properties take place in the real world. We were looking for something to do where we could make our own world, bring in the Japanese influences, have recognizable landmarks mashed up with a Japanese aesthetic." 'Big Hero 6': First Look at Disney's Animated Marvel Feature at Moviefone On December 31, 2013 The Hollywood Reporter revealed that Chris Williams would join Hall as co-director while Roy Conli would be a producer. Williams previously co-wrote and co-directed Bolt while also writing Mulan, The Emperor's New Groove, and Brother Bear. Conli previously produced Tangled and Treasure Planet. Chris Williams To Co-Direct Disney Animation’s ‘Big Hero 6’ With Don Hall at The Hollywood Reporter Video First Look } Gallery Baymaxencased.jpg HiroexaminingBaymax.jpg HiroandBaymax.jpg Big_Hero_6_Logo_2.png Hiroafterhefisishes.png References External Links *Big Hero 6 on Disney.com *Box Office Mojo *Internet Movie Database *Wikipedia *Marvel Database *Marvel Movies *Disney Wiki Category:Non MAU Category:Big Hero 6 (Film) Category:Unreleased Media